city_of_sinfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Archeron/Synopsis
Book 1 - Rising Star Richard is sent to Goddess Alucia’s halls by his mother. Where he is presented with the choices of the blessing: Extraordinary Divinity (bestowing him epic strength), Currents of Life (giving him the power to heal), Wind’s Swiftness (increasing his speed and agility). Right after, a voice identifying himself as his "other half" gives him the options of wisdom, elemental compatibility and nature’s advocate. Then an unnatural seventh option named "truth" appears. Richard gets the blessings of wisdom and truth and in return he becomes a target for nightmare creatures. Elena summons Gaton for Richard's protection, who sends Richard to Deepblue as Sharon's disciple.Sharon accepts him for the tuition Gaton will pay, but starts to pay attention to him when she sees his potential as a runemaster. Richard finds Naya to teach him killing and torture. Soon he creates his first rune: Elemental Agility. Book 2 - My Conquest Is The Sea Of Stars Book 3 - Walking With Ghosts At Day Book 4 - Embracing The Vast World Richard enters the Battlefield of Despair with Beyev4ch5 and meets Saint Lawrence. After returning from the battlefield with Beye, he went with Agamemnon and Nyris to the forest plane to help Lina fight against the plane's natives. Richard brought Rosie along with him. Richard manages to frighten and strike a deal with The Tree of Life (master-servant relationship) He goes to Archeron Cemetery and awakens his Truename Dizmason. He calls Zendrall to help him locate the other trees of life on the forest plane, the natives discover and try to ambush Richard's troops, but Richard eliminates them, after which a forest son appears and after a bloody battle, Lina prevents her escape and commands Kaloh to burn him along with her, so half of her face is burned. Richard returns to Norland and holds a runic convention to present his Grade 3 rune. He completed his part of the deal with Alice and sent her the 2nd grade runes. He goes to Klandor to find Mountainsea, after fighting some of her suitors and finding her, he returns to Norland. He returns to Faelor after discovering that the joseph family is invading Faelor to kill him. Richard has little trouble in this war, and gains many high grade warrior slaves as well as Raymond, who he keeps as a slave. ch0-92 Book 5 - Flames Of The Eternal Night Richard returns to Faelor to find that the war between gods has ended with his victory. he learns that Raymond has created an alliance with Broodmother. As the protection time given by the church of the eternal dragon came to an end, Richard raised the level of the Archeron island (through offerings) and helped the Anans fight against the Schumpeters' for the seventh island. Richard fought the Eight Day War 5;21against the Mensas, showing that he has the power to protect the Archeron island. With Sharon in hibernation, Richard takes care of Deepblue. When Voidbones comes for Sharon, he beats Richard up. Richard gets beaten up by Ensio as well, and then gets sent off.5;32 Richard decides to go to the land of dusk to improve himself5;35 Richard goes to Resting Orchid Plane 5;55. he finds the Godnest. A letter from Emperor Philip calls him to the land of dusk to help defend against the new wave of Daxdians. 5;83 Richard spends his time crafting runes and training with his sword. he meets up with Waterflower. After the war ends, Richard leaves to the Fort of Dawn due to a problem with Hasting. Book 6 - The Beauty Of Smoke And Fire Richard receives a call for help from Mountainsea, and goes to Klandor to save her. he decides to fight fair in the competition, but first faces assassins, then gets poisoned. A letter from Emperor Philip persuades the Azuresnow Shrine elders to compensate him for the poisoning and give him a fair chance. Richard wins all battles. at midnight Mountainsea and Richard return to Norland. When he returned he discovered that Flowsand used up all the divine grace to help him at Klandor and, as a Chosen, to repay her debt of grace she was sent to the Darkness. Richard decides to show the Church of Glory that he should not be provoked. He bring more than 400 rune knights and 2000 shadowspear knights and takes over Saint Louis Cathedral, dealing massive damage to Duke Solam and on the way. Richard decides to improve the forest plane. there he finds the remnants of the Silvermoon elves, the Evernight Tribe. He fights against Iskara who curses and kills Tzu. Before dying she entrusted the tribe to Richard, who decided to move it near the portal so he can defend the tribesmen against an alliance of tribes lead by the Jadeleaf Tribe, the Duskword Tribe and a subordinate of Iskara. * boulder highlands Book 7 - Fleeting Glory Using his meditation technique Richard successfully absorbs one of the moons over Faust, the Blue Moon. With Emperor Philip had been wounded during his battle at Fort of Dawn, forces start moving in Faust. With Flowsand gone, Noelene tell Richard that he urgently needs a Heavenly Guardian. Richard starts summoning a priest, but a soul takes control and summons herself. She calls herself Nasia, and says that she will help Richard until he can no longer get her offerings. The Millennial Empire and the Sacred Tree Empire, noticing that Emperor Philip doesn't have much to live, decide to assimilate part of the Sacred Alliance Empire into their territory. During the negotiations, Azan territory is the only place the three empires cant decide on, as it belongs to the future legendary Runemaster. With the loss of Emperor Philip, the new ruler was going to be selected from his sons. But Princess Apeiron comes and forces both empires away. She becomes the new Empress. Princess Apeiron asks Richard to accompany her for a full day. During dinner, she tells him that she will return to her crazed state the next morning and that Voidbones has returned to Deepblue. Soon after Richard reaches Deepblue, Julian when Apeiron appear to get the dragon (?). Apeiron starts fighting Sharon, While Julian faces Richard, Waterflower, and Nasia. Apeiron ends up saving Julian and injures Richard. While Richard is recovering, he manages to gets another part of his truename: Ruven Book 7 Chapter 44. Richard returns to faelor and declares war on the Iron Triangle Empire. He kills his first legendary enemies: Lyos, (?)(?). He creates his first grade 5 rune from Lyos's soul: the Kingsteel rune. Nasia tells him that he is a Soul hunter: he has the ability to catch a part of the soul of the legendary beings killed around him. Richard notices that the "Dragon Church" might be from an other plane. He finds a passageway to the Dragon Plane. Richard starts a divine war with Runai. Richard hosts his first saint rune conversion. He meets many famous legendary and epic beings including Ruben. He invites them to the Dragon Plane. Richard takes Nyris away from Apeiron. Apeiron forces him to kiss her boots to allow Nyris to be free. Right after, Richard leaves the Sacred Alliance Empire. Kills runai sharon gifts demiplane Category:Richard Archeron